the_dreaded_laboratoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SomeoneFedUp/Struggle of Life and Death. (Behind a Day of SFU's Silence).
Prologue: As the corrupt used lies and force to mute me from opening the truth, my mind was preparing further texts. Meanwhile, I asked myself whether I learnt anything new from all those adventures. No. There was nothing new to me. But there was something I realized specifically. When people see that something is wrong, every time they try to stay out of it. Some of them don't care of anyone besides themselves, some of them don't want to bother about anything, others are scared to live in reality and others do nothing as they don't believe in success. At first neutral position might seem to be simply neutral, but it turns out that neutrality often serves as a tool for evil. I said that long before. And on these days I questioned myself: since ''we ''are not what we say, we are what we '''do',' '''then would I really help someone in need? I answered myself "yes".' 'I know that life sometimes can go crazy, its scenario can sometimes go weird and dramatic, but '''little did I know that I'm going to be held responsible for my "yes" right on the next day.' It seemed to be just another common day, I was making my way somewhere until my eyes noticed something. At the end of a street, near one of the gardens there was a black kitten lying on the pavement. '''I stopped'. That kitten was lying on its side but the way it moved with its paws wasn't natural. That was enough to make me stop and look closely. Those little movements were rather convulsive. As I approached it, I saw the worst. The kitten was dying. It was having near-death convulsions and a foam was coming out of its mouth. Those were final symptoms of deadly poisoning. Someone did it on purpose. All my plans for the day were canceled right there. I couldn't allow myself to leave that kitten to die. I took my mobile phone and started digging up the internet for all possible numbers of local services which could help. Unfortunately, there wasn't any "ambulance for animals" operating in that area. There were phone numbers of shelters for dogs but none of them wanted to bother with a cat. Despite they are supposed to help animals, they did not want to help a cat. Just because it was a cat, not a dog. I dialed a ton of numbers, I tried talking to vets but everything they could offer was to make an appointment before bringing the animal to them (as they have a schedule), moreover, they underlined the fact that they are not willing to look into this case since the cat's condition was already too critical and it's unknown what substance was even used for poisoning. Some of people simply hanged up the phone when they heard the words "a poisoned stray cat". That rotten attitude was so disgusting. While I was making those endless calls, numerous random people who were walking by stopped to ask what is going on. Generally, everything they did was just ask questions, they only shaked with their heads and expressed their hope that the kitten is not going to suffer for too long. Besides, one woman who was living nearby stated that someone already annihilated a few other animals on this street in the same way, they already called police but this police could only offer to sign a few papers so that they could uselessly "look into it". I got it. No one cares. No one is going to help. (And that reminded of very certain people from the wikia who treated me the same way). And now, no one is going to help that kitten. No one was going to help its struggle against death. I was the only one there. And I did understand that there are no chances to help it. It was already dying. But I'm not the type who betrays or steps back. Even if there are no chances, I can still try. I wasted no more time. I've located all of the closest vets and pharmacy stores on the map with my phone. And I didn't walk, I quickly ran. Those vets didn't help at all, half of them were closed and another half shrugged with their shoulders saying that they can't give an antidote against something what is unknown and they have no universal medicaments. While that was true, they still refused to spend a single minute to think about what else could be possibly done to help the kitten. I don't remember the last time when I was running for that long. After I wasted enough time on useless vets I went into the closest pharmacy. There was a kind woman who showed a much bigger concern than all of the previous people. She had nothing special to offer and warned that it's already too late, but as I insisted on doing at least something to help, the only thing that she could offer was a simple medicine for "cleaning stomacks". It wasn't something serious, plus it wouldn't do much if the cat wouldn't throw up afterwards. I bought it together with the rest of necessary equipment. The woman even cared to explain how to carry out the procedure but fortunatelly it wasn't something completely new for me (I knew how to work with animals since long time). The kitten was barely alive by the time I returned. I've put on the gloves, mixed the medicine with water and made a couple of injections with a help of a big syringe. The kitten turned out to be too dehydrated and did not throw up properly. Meanwhile, I remembered about a slightly different kind of human medicine (a sort of antitoxin) which makes a stronger effect and is used when the organism is already poisoned. So I went to get it from another pharmacy. By the time I returned with a second medicine, despite a few hours ago the kitten was having near-death convulsions, it was mysteriously able to get up from the ground. That wasn't bad but it meant nothing good yet either, in fact, the cat started having panic attacks (another symptom), it was trying to run and was blindly ramming into everything on its way. I made a few more of forced injections with a new medicine. Since it was having panic attacks, I had no choice but to sit and hold that kitten. (Yes, I understood it, that kitten was going to keep me busy until night). In the evening, one of the people who witnessed the kitten's near-death convulsions, who previously was certain about the kitten's death, was very surprised to see it alive. That person was probably touched and soon returned to me offering a box for a kitten. That was a really good idea as the kitten felt much calmer in the box. Still, it did not feel good, it did not react to anything or whatsoever, it did not seem to hear or see anything in front of it. It's unknown what was the poison. Near-death symptoms were left behind but different poisons take different time to kill (depending on poison, it takes 1 hour or whole 4 days to make a full effect). It was already midnight when I went to the store for the last time, I got some big napkins to cover the bottom of a box in case the kitten needs to use a restroom. It didn't feel safe to me to leave a kitten in a box outside for a whole night, so I took the box to a silent, mostly abandoned place in one building. There the kitten fell asleep. It's fate remains unknown for now. Time has to pass. ---- In the end, for why did I do it, the answer is simple: what is a single day comparing to somebody's whole life? Even if there are no chances, what does it cost me to try? And even if the price is high, a cold gold will never be more precious than a life. It's important to be attentive to what's happening around you. Sometimes a single word or an attentive look is all it takes. ---- Day 2: Nothing is certain yet, but in fact, the kitten started showing better signs of life. Now it reacts to sounds, sniffs the smells and makes an eye contact. By the end of the day it accepted a little bit of milk on its own will. Day 3: Kitten is regaining strength while I'm taking care of it. Day 4: Kitten is feeling much more lively, the death stepped back. And this is the ending of a story. When everyone was waiting for the kitten's end, when all strangers, vets and absolutely everyone around me was certain about its death, when they all were hinting me to leave that kitten to die, when everyone gave no chances for its life, I did not give up. I gave it a chance to live. Now, like in a film, the kitten has reunited with its family in warm snuggles, giving me a final glance as its mother was grooming it. Category:Blog posts